James Cameron's Titanic Wiki:Chat Policy
This chat policy explains the guidelines for appropriate use of the Titanic Wiki chat, which can be found on the righthand rail of most pages on the site. Chat rules 'Don't' # Make personal attacks, including racist, sexist, homophobic, or religious name-calling. It should also be remembered that people are able to use Wikia's systems freely from the age of 13. We can make no guarantee to users as to the suitability of the chatting environment for any particular age group, but users may be banned or kicked from chat for repeated and gratuitous foul language (including self-censoring, such as "sh*t" or "f*ck"). Minor, occasional cursing for emphasis or dramatic effect will not be used as a rationale for kicking or banning. # Engage in any harassment, spamming, linking to inappropriate or pornographic content, or sexually-charged chatting. # Make threats of violence, especially death threats. # Be intentionally disruptive or irritating to other users. Please note that writing full phrases or sentences in all capital letters is typically perceived as yelling. Using chat hacks to intentionally irritate users after being told to stop will result in a kick. # Spam. If you want to share a piece of writing, paste it onto pastebin and then link it. Do not spam links either as it floods the channel. If you want a particular person to see it, private message them. Posting in caps for more than three lines is also considered spam and so should be avoided and if not it will result in a warning. Anymore will result in a kick. # Create duplicate accounts to evade a chat ban or wiki ban. Such behavior will result in an outright ban and a permanent block on any secondary accounts. # Violate COPPA. If you tell us you are under 13 years of age, you will be banned instantly and blocked from the wiki. This may seem cruel to you, but it is for safety measures. 'Do' # Assume good faith. # Be civil. # Display good wiki etiquette when stating disagreements. Disagreements with other users can be discussed without resorting to personal attacks. # Aid any problems that occur while no admins/mods are online. Punishments Users who break the above rules may be punished by being kicked or banned from using the chat and/or being blocked from using the wiki as a whole. The type and length of a punishment will depend on the severity of the rule-breaking, as decided by the wiki's administrators and chat moderators. Unless the first offense is severe, users will not be banned or blocked unless they have already been given a warning. Less severe bans will follow a 3 strikes rule: after 3 prior bans of a certain duration, a permanent ban from chat will be issued. Chat moderators should leave a message on the talk page of any person who is banned from chat using this template, making sure to indicate the length of the ban. If you believe your ban is unjustified, talk to the mod/admin who issued it. Chat moderators All administrators of the wiki are automatically chat moderators. Other users can also be made chat moderators, giving them the ability to kick and ban people from the chat. Chat mods should enforce the rules set forth on this page to the best of their abilities, and be able to back up any decision they make to ban a user. If a moderator is unavailable and a user is violating the chat guidelines, please take a screenshot of the incident and leave a message on a moderator's talk page. If it is felt that a chat moderator is abusing their abilities, contact an administrator so s/he can decide whether or not that person's moderator rights should be removed. Any user has the right to dispute their ban if they think it was unjustified. Please visit the Chat Moderators page to learn more about our wikis Chat Moderators. If you need to report a incident that happened or chat, or any problems please contact them via their talk pages. If there are no chat moderators online and there is a lot of trouble, please contact a member of staff here. See also *Wikia Help:Chat ChatCategory:CommunityCategory:Site administration